


Real Mothers

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do you remember your mother -- your real mother?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Mothers

Leia understands what Luke meant by the phrase, and responded appropriately, but she never speaks of real mothers herself.

Her mother was Jaina Organa, Queen Breha of Alderaan – and before her, Padmé Naberrie, Senator Amidala of Naboo. Neither was her real mother.

They were her mothers. Full stop.


End file.
